A Devil In Handcuffs (A B4BM Side Story)
A boy was sitting at his computer. The light from the ceiling lamp illuminated the room along with the bright computer screen. He read the same piece of news over and over. "Evil supernatural entity invades game. Thousands dead." "This cannot possibly be real..." The boy muttered, his eyes still glued to the screen. This boy was Aiden, a Minecraft fan. He remembered the rumours happening hours ago. One boy stood up to the entity and defeated him. His name hasn't been made public. He went to the server list. One server was at the top. Minegrade. More like Minehell the way people were describing what went on there. He was still very curious about the server. He had his hand on the mouse, ready to click on the server if he wanted. Aiden wanted answers but didn't want to risk his life. His brain was frozen for a moment and didn't do anything... Until it did. "Downloading terrain..." He had clicked. Which meant no turning back unless destroying the computer. He remembered getting a Skype call from a friend who had to light his computer in fire to stop the game, not even unplugging the computer helped. It was taking an awfully long time. He was half certain the game would crash because the server would be crippled from these events. That hypothesis was disproven once the server surprisingly loaded up. Aiden did not know whether to be excited or scared. He was both. The server was glitchy and he could barely move his character around. It froze. "Fuck." Aiden muttered at his computer. He found himself at a loading terrain screen as if he was going to the nether. "What the..." He muttered as the screen finalized. The server was all condensed into one game, if you can call it a game. He could see parts of all different games and the spawn area mashed together to create some hellish fortress. 34562199: pl34S3... H3lP m3... A message in chat. But, no one else was currently on the server. Aiden studied the server. He finally saw one of the NPC booths. In it, the NPC was brutally beaten, and had exposed bloody wounds in many places, luckily not in his head. Aidenathen333: Oh my God... 34562199: That monster... He tried to kill us... He succeeded... Only I remain... Aidenathen333: How are you talking to me? 34562199: A vengeful spirit haunts this server and wants to be free... The gruesome sight ended when the NPC flashed red one last time, and poofed into white pixels. Aiden could not believe his eyes. The server he worked so hard on was destroyed, but he needed more answers. Checking the server logs, it seemed BergerRulez and Starkz were banned and lost their operator status. He quickly promoted them once more and unbanned them, but doubted they would be coming on any time soon. Looking around, one would realize the server was ruined. The warps were corrupted, the code was in shambles, and despite it being stuck in a state of perma-nighttime, no mobs would spawn. The NPCs were dead, the shops were destroyed, everyone who has bought a rank had it removed... There was nothing. Going into the code more, one would start to see weird images and hear weird noises. Aiden felt like something was going to jump on him at any second. He stopped messing around with the code, as it was going nowhere. W. I. P. Category:MasterFrown0704 Category:Batwing4 Beckons Me Category:ShadowShard Category:Entities Category:PC Minecraft Category:Dramapasta